The bet, the loser and the speedo
by diamondluver67
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a bet: Where does Sakura get her pink hair from. The loser has to wear a speedo. Team seven goes to the water fall after training, give the loser the perfect opportunity to wear the speedo. The waterfall I describe in the story is Shiraito Falls in Japan. dedicated to: Professor Diamonds Fic500


The bet, the loser, and the speedo.

Naruto one - shot

dedicated to: Professor Diamonds Fic500

It was summer in Konohagakure and as usual Naruto and Sasuke were sparring after an argument.

"You're an asshole teme." Naruto screeched

"And you're a moron dobe." Sasuke responded

After twenty minutes of sparring they both lay panting on the ground, watching Sakura and Kakashi spar.

"Ne teme." Naruto said

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Did you ever wonder where Sakura - chan got her pink hair from?" Naruto asked

"No." Sasuke said

"I think she got it from her dad." Naruto said

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he grew a pair of bat wings. Naruto noticed how Sasuke was looking at him and decided to explain.

"We never met Sakura - chan's dad because he died before she was born." Naruto explained

"Ah." Sasuke said

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and noticed he was grinning like a maniac.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sasuke asked

"How about a bet?" Naruto asked

"About what?" Sasuke asked

"Where Sakura - chan gets her pink hair from." Naruto said

"Alright." Sasuke said

"I say she gets it from her dad." Naruto said

"I say her mom's side of the family." Sasuke said

"You have to be specific." Naruto said

"Fine. Her grandmother." Sasuke said

"Alright." Naruto said

"What happens to the loser of the bet?" Sasuke asked

"The loser has to wear a speedo." Naruto said

"Deal." Sasuke said

They shook hands and just as they turned around to watch Sakura's spar, she trapped Kakashi in a jutsu and won the match.

"Earth - style: Double suicide decapitation" Sakura yelled as she slammed her hands down on the ground

Kakashi was now buried in the ground up to his neck.

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said

"That was awsome Sakura - chan." Naruto said

"Hn. Good job." Sasuke said

"Thanks guys." Sakura said

"Ne Sakura - chan." Naruto said

"Yeah Naruto." Sakura said

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Sakura said

"Where do you get your pink hair from?" Naruto asked

"My grandmother on my mom's side." Sakura said

Kakashi had dug him self out and came over just as Naruto asked his question and Sakura gave her answer.

"Really. I didn't know that." Kakashi said

"Yeah, she had the same pink hair I do." Sakura said

"Huh." Sasuke said

"What about the emerald green eyes?" Kakashi asked

"My dad, according to my mom he had pale skin, emerald eyes, and black hair." Sakura said

"Wow." Sasuke said

"Alright guys since it summer how about we got to the waterfall to cool down." Kakashi said

"Alright." They all said

"Go home and change into your swim suits and meet back here in twenty minutes." Kakashi said

"Hai sensei." They all said

Sakura and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind. Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"You lost the bet, that means you have to wear a speedo." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Fine teme." Naruto said with a pout

They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto went home to change. He pulled out a neon orange speedo, a pair of orange board shorts, a pair of black flip flops, and went to change in the bath room. He locked up his apartment a teleported to the training grounds.

"Alright everyone's here lets go." kakashi said

They walked through the forest until they reached the waterfall. The waterfall was gorgeous, it was 20 meters high, with several smaller thinner waterfalls off to the left trickling down the side of the cliff and lush with plant life.

As they were walking Naruto noticed Sakura was wearing a pair of black denim silver studded ripped shorts and a black tank top that had a white skull and pink roses on it.

"Ne Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Why aren't you wearing your bathing suit?" Naruto asked

"I am wearing my bathing suit. It's under my shorts and tank top." Sakura said

"Oh." Naruto said

As they arrived at the waterfall, Sakura stripped off her tank top and shorts showing the emerald sequin string bikini she was wearing. Sakura dove head first into the water, surfacing a few feet away.

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto, who pouted and stripped off his board shorts showing a neon orange speedo. Sasuke started laughing as did Kakashi, Sakura turned around to see what they were laughing at.

"Naruto." Sakura said

"Yes Sakura - chan." Naruto said

"Why in seven hells are you wearing a neon orange speedo?" Sakura asked

"Sasuke - teme and I had a bet and I lost." Naruto answered

"The loser had to wear a speedo." Sasuke said after he stopped laughing

"What was the bet about?" Kakashi asked

"Where Sakura gets her pink hair from." Sasuke said

"Ne Sasuke - teme." Naruto said

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Bet I can make a bigger splash then you." Naruto said

"You're on." Sasuke said

Naruto and Sasuke climbed the cliff to the top of the waterfall and both jumped off the top. Making a huge splash when the hit the water.

Everyone spent the rest of the day in the water having fun. The sun had started to set when Kakashi called it a day.

"Alright time to head back." Kakashi called

Everyone climbed out, dried off and got dressed. They headed back to the village, and went home.


End file.
